thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zazu's Tickle Torture
Zazu's Tickle Torture is a fanfiction story written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. The story take place during the events of the first film after Simba, Timon and Pumbaa sings "Hakuna Matata". Characters *Zazu (the main protagonist) *Scar (the main antagonist) *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Mufasa (mentioned) Transcript (In the Pride Lands, everything was destroyed and burned after Scar take over as king when he killed his brother Mufasa) *Scar: Well, well, well. Brother, you can never be king for once until i exiled Simba for this. *Zazu: You brat! You can never be another Mufasa! *Banzai: Hey Scar, i just discover a broken machine at the Elephant Graveyard since we ran off to move from there. *Scar: I'll make sure that the meerkats will never find me with that machine. *Banzai: So? Wanna go to the Elephant Graveyard? *Scar: Sure. Simba is gone and i can do whatever i want until the lionesses eat the animals for prey. *Zazu: No. I still do not want to go there. *Scar: You're coming with me one way or the other! Banzai, cage him! *Banzai: Aye aye King. (Banzai cage Zazu in a cage-like bone and take him around the Elephant Graveyard) *Banzai: So this is what the Elephant Graveyard looks like tha before. *Scar: I have the perfect plan. How about we fix up the broken machine you mentioned and use it on Zazu? *Banzai: Sure. *Scar: I think Zazu, after we get the machine fixed, should be in the machine for hours. *chuckles evilly* (In the cave where Scar used to went) *Scar: Ahh, i remember this place. *Banzai: Even like you. We can do whatever we want. *Scar: This will be the perfect place to set up the machine. Make sure you and the others guard the machine that Zazu will be tortured on. *Zazu: Oh no! *Scar: I will call the machine "Tickle Torture 5000" and Zazu will be tortured by it for a very long time. *Zazu: Oh no you don't! *Scar: I'm in control here. Now, you are going to get it longer. *Zazu: No! Don't dare me! *Scar: Silence! Banzai, you and the others get to work on that machine. (Shenzi and Ed appeared) *Ed: *laughs* *Shenzi: Well, well, well Scar, what do we have? *Scar: First, I want you three to fix up this broken machine. We are going to use it on Zazu, here. *Shenzi: Sure my king. (20 minutes later) *Scar: Good, strap him down. (The three do so) Scar: Now, time to let this machine torture Zazu for a very long time. (The lasers tickle Zazu on the belly) *Banzai: What? He was suppose to be dead. *Ed: *laughs* *Scar: No! Bring me the hands. (A few robo hands tickle Zazu on the belly as well, making him laugh like crazy) *Zazu: Hahahhahahahahahaahhahahahahahaahhaaahahahaha. (Two super electric tickle spinbrushes whirr and tickle his underwings) *Zazu: Hahahahahahaahhhhaahaahhaahaha. *Scar: He's getting the torture he deserves. *Zazu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaa!!!!! (Two tickle lasers come in and focus their massive tickle power on his bellybutton) *Zazu: Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahaaahahahaa. *Scar: Interesting. (Four buffers come in and whirr and tickle his inner thighs) *Zazu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *Scar: Yes, endure the torture that you deserve for your hyper ticklishness! *Banzai: That's right Zazu. *Scar: Now, nobody can save you as you are subject to this torture from us for hours, and will be our tickle slave as we tortutre you for as long as we want. *Zazu: If you...want. (Zazu is also tortured in his private area by an electric toothbrush) *Zazu: Hahahaahahhahahaahahahaahahaahaahaha. *Scar: Yes! Do you feel it? Does it tickle? *Zazu: Yes! *Scar: Good. You'll be there for a long time yet! *Zazu: No! Just make it stop! *Scar: Sorry, Zazu. You're stuck there for a long time. *Zazu: No! *Scar: All you can do is endure the torture that is being bestowed upon you. *Shenzi: He will LOVE It. *Scar: Hm, I say he is enjoying it. *Banzai: That is right. *Scar: For that, Zazu will remain bound to the tickle torture machine and tickled for a very long time. *evil chuckle* (The tickle hands were appearing to tickle Zazu's legs) *Zazu: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Scar: I'm enjoying this. *Banzai: Me too. *Ed: *laughs* *Scar: Take it up to full power! *Shenzi: I'm on it! *Scar: Let's do it. (The more the tickle hands get, Zazu is getting tickled hardly) *Zazu: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. *Scar: He is suffering the torture he deserves. *Ed: *laughing* *Scar: *laughs evilly* *Zazu: *laughs* *Scar: Nobody will find us, especially with this machine of torture. *Zazu: Why you? *Scar: No questions from you! *Shenzi: Yeah. *Scar: This is Zazu's rightful place. Bound to the machine and tortured. *Banzai: Sure. Trivia *In this fanfic, Zazu is captured by Scar and harshly tickle tortured by a super merciless tickle torture machine for hours nonstop. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Stories Category:Tickle Stories